FerryPort Fallout
by Pixie Tricks
Summary: AU. At Red's new boarding school, factions are forming. Tobias Clay, her childhood bully, leads the bad boys. Will Charming, the hotties. Hank and Robin have got the good boys. Puck and Jake lead the class clowns. But Red's irrevocably drawn to the nerds... and Chio Gepetto. If only she could stop the nightmares. REDxPINOCCHIO
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I believe you are a nightmare.

I have had lots of experience with nightmares, so I am not afraid of you. My name is not Little Red Riding Hood. I will not be attacked by a Big Bad Wolf. I do not have a grandmother named Granny Relda. I do not... I will not...

Please listen. Let's not rush into things. I'm not walking down a path to my grandmother's, because I don't have a grandmother. I am not wearing a red cloak because I am not Little Red Riding Hood.

You are just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. I am not afraid of you. I am not afraid. _Afraid, afraid, afraid._ Silly afraid...

Stop. I am not going into my grandmother's house, because my grandmother does not have a house, because I do not have a grandmother. There is no Big Bad Wolf in the bed, because there's no such thing as the Big Bad Wolf.

I will not be attacked! I will not be attacked! I will not! No, no, no, you cannot attack me, you are just a nightmare, you cannot attack me, I will wake up! I will not be attacked!

 _I will not - !_

* * *

Great. The day I'd start at my new boarding school and I just _had_ to wake up in a cold sweat. What would my roommate think if I had nightmares in our dorm room? If I screamed at night? Oh, crap.

I sat up as quickly as possible. I hated sitting in a pool of my own sweat. I guess it was better than someone else's sweat - that's why I don't have a boyfriend. Gross. Candy and flowers and teddy bears were fine, believe me. It's just when they start wanting to sleep with you that it gets kinda sketchy.

I tossed out my red curls. I hate my hair. It's what started this whole thing. My real name is Abigail, and yes, that's a horrid name, but I've been called _Red_ since kindergarten, when Tobias _Not-The-Divergent-Guy_ Clay pulled my hair and called, taunting, "Hey, Red!"

I've also been teased with "Ginger" and even "Ronald McDonald," but by now, everyone calls me Red. Even friends, even _teachers._ That's not exactly why I'm changing schools... But it's part of the reason. I relished in the thought. For once in my life, no one would call me "Red."

"Hurry up, Abigail, sweetie!" called my Granny Relda from downstairs.

See? Nightmare aside, I'm already off to a decent start.

* * *

Okay, scratch that.

The new boarding school started off decent enough. I gave Granny Relda a hug and she left, without crying too much, her red-streaked hair blowing everywhere in the wind. A nice boy named Henry, who told me, "Call me Hank," helped me with my luggage. I was just starting to relax a bit, too.

"You'll love FerryPort High," said Hank, leading me down the halls. "The dorms are kinda of small as a freshman, but by the time you're an upperclassman, you'll get bigger ones. And there's lots of fun stuff to do. Just... steer clear of the guys' rivalries, okay?"

"RIvalries?" I asked, starting to feel a little uneasy, but he didn't get a chance to answer.

Because there he was.

Running down the hall, jumping up, catching a football. Laughing. Enough to flash his point canines.

 _Tobias_ Not-Tris's-Boyfriend _Clay._

"Hey, Grimm, outta the way!" shouted Tobias, banging into Hank as he barrelled past. "School's resident Good Boy showing freshies around?"

His friends, dogpiling down the hall after him, roared with laughter.

"Maybe you'll get a Good Citizenship Award, Grimm! Why don't you go pick up trash after this? Or visit a nursing home?"

Hank's face went red, and I could see his hands clench around the suitcase handles. "You shut up, Clay!" he shouted, his voice louder than I would have imagined possible from a sweet, can-I-help-you-with-that Good Boy. "Go take your crap somewhere else!"

I could still hear Tobias cackling as he disappeared. "Good Boy Hankie protecting the freshies!"

Hank fumed. "C'mon," he growled, stomping off down the halls. It was remarkable how fast his mood had changed - and then again, it was remarkable how much my _life_ had changed thanks to Tobias Clay. I had a sneaky feeling I got what he was saying about these "boy rivalries." I decided not to ask him about it, though.

Hank stopped a few hallways later in front of a door like any other. Except, I realized as I neared it, it _wasn't_ a door like any other - it was _my_ door. My dorm room. I hesitated.

Hank seemed to have gathered some of his charm back, because he smiled at me and said in a forced voice, "Well, here we are."

"Yeah," I echoed, "Here we are."

He set down my suitcase. "I'm sure your roommate will show you around. She's been here a few days. In the meantime..." He stared off down the hallway and muttered, "I have a few bones to pick with that Tobias Clay."

So much for resident Good Boy.

When I went into my dorm room, it looked empty. Two beds, two desks, one clean, the other cluttered. "Hello?" I called, dragging my suitcases in after me. "Anybody home?"

"Roomie?" came a voice from the bathroom. "Is it my roomie?"

I dropped my suitcases by the bed. "Um, _yes?"_ I realized too late that I wasn't ready for this whole roommate thing. Another girl, looking through my clothes, asking about my family, listening to me scream in the night...

"OMG! My roomie!"

A flash of brown hair, bright orange sweater, and dazzlingly blue eyeshadow engulfed me in a huge bear hug. "OMG!" the girl cried, voice muffled by my shoulder, "You're so cute! I just know we're gonna have so much fun as roomies!"

I tried to pull away. Too close, not enough personal space. "Um... Yay?"

She took a few steps back, ruffling her hands through her short hair, her smile pushing up round baby cheeks. "Sorry, honey, I just couldn't help myself. Roomies! Think about it!"

 _Yes,_ I thought, in some kind of stupor. _Think about it._ Think about weeks on end comparing myself to this... this beauty, those perfect cheekbones, that gorgeous, silky hair, that Barbie-doll body. Think about months sharing a closet with those flashy, neon clothes, sharing a bathroom with that bright, diva makeup. _Oh, gods._

"The name's Daphne," she said brightly. "I'm just on my way out for lunch with the girls. Wanna come?" Her eyes swept over me and she added, "I just _love_ your shoes."

Maybe she wouldn't be _that_ bad. Still, I kept my guard up. "Lunch in the dining hall?"

"Of course," said Daphne, flashing another movie star smile. "If cafeteria food is included in tuition, we might as well take advantage of it, huh?"

Good. "Sure, I'll come," I said, forcing a smile. "Just let me, um..." I wildly searched for something I could do to make me look even remotely as going-out-ready as her. "Brush my hair." _No! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!_

Her face broke into another huge smile. It seemed like all she ever did was smile. DIdn't it hurt her face, after a while? "Can I help?" she asked eagerly. "I love hair. I want to become a hair stylist someday. Or maybe a clothes designer. And you have the prettiest hair!"

"It's red," I said, before I could stop myself.

She laughed. "Of course it is! Natural?" She was already behind me with a brush.

"Um, yeah." Who would dye their hair red?

She set the brush against my scalp. "Can I?"

I bit my lip and considered. "Okay," I said, after deciding she couldn't really do much harm. After all, it was probably still tangled after a night of tossing and turning. Which reminded me... I needed to bring up the whole I-have-trouble-sleeping thing. Before she learned the hard way.

"So Hank showed you here?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a big sweetie. His girlfriend is nice too. Just wait. She'll come by to inspect our dorm soon, and you can't help but love her. So pretty too."

Seemed like all the girls at FerryPort were pretty.

"Isn't there some kind of rival thing with the boys here?" I asked, letting her work her way around to the front of my hair, brushing and sticking in bobby pins. "Hank mentioned..."

"Oh, yeah," said Daphne, squinting in concentration. "All the popular boys have these gangs. I'll show you at lunch. Some of them are all right, but most of them are just big idiots. Boys, you know?"

She seemed like the hot-boyfriend type. "I've never liked boys much," I admitted.

"Me either. Much rather have quality girl time. Well? What do you think?" She shoved a handheld mirror in my face. I stumbled back, partly because of the force with which she shoved the mirror, but mostly because of the girl staring back at me from the mirror.

Daphne had twisted, spun, pinned, and pulled my curls. Into something worth curling into. Into something decent to look at. Into something I almost didn't need to be ashamed of.

"Wow..." I breathed. Daphne beamed.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, yet, to be Red.

* * *

 **A/N: Based off something I wrote a long time ago. Still Red x Pinocchio. AU.**

 **Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne, it turned out, knew everything about everybody. She'd probably known many of them from grade school, but still, I didn't understand where she learned all this crazy information.

"That's Ernest Hamstead," said Daphne, pointing as we waited in the dining hall for all her friends to show up. "He always wears boxers with little hearts on them. Isn't that sweet? He's a sweetie."

"Um..."

"And that's Moth," continued Daphne. "She's seems kinda mean until you get to know her, but then she's...you know...she's okay. You just have to _really_ get to know her."

She also never said anything bad about anybody, even though some of them totally deserved it. I'd never say it aloud either, I guess, but Ernest was struggling to keep his pants up over his giant stomach, and Moth was turning her nose up and calling people "underlings." I mean, talk about ego.

"Oh," said Daphne, lowering her voice, "Here come the boys."

I looked.

"Those are the clowns," said Daphne. "They're harmless, most of the time. And pretty funny in class. As long as you don't cross them, they won't pull pranks on you."

Watching the gang of tall, laughing, brute-ish guys, I asked, "And what if you _do_ cross them?"

Daphne made a face. "I woke up with cement on my toothbrush once. And that's not the worst that can happen."

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear more.

"That's Jake Grimm," she said, pointing (much more subtly now) to a tall, blond boy with a crooked nose, as if he'd just gotten in about three fistfights. "He's decently nice. He used to be in the Good Boys with his brother, Hank - "

"He's Hank's brother?" Now that I looked more closely, I could see the resemblance in their hair and smiles - but barely.

"Yeah. Like I said, they used to be together until... Well, until their dad died." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "After that, Jake got Touched, and they don't let you in the Good Boys if you're Touched."

"Touched?"

"Addicted." She hesitated. "I'll wait until my friend Sabrina gets here to explain that. She used to be Touched, and, well, she just knows more about it than me."

I nodded slowly. _Addicted._ To what? To drugs? Alcohol? Or something as stupid as video games?

"Jake's still an okay guy until he goes into one of his fits. And the Clowns make that a big joke if it happens in class. That - " She pointed again - "is the other leader of the clowns, Puck."

"Puck? Like from _Glee_?"

She laughed. "Puck like from hockey. It's a weird name, I know. His real name's Robin Goodfellow, but we have a Robin in the Good Boys, and it just got too confusing. He was a big hockey star back in the day."

I frowned, about to ask what she meant. "Back in the day" sounded ominous, like maybe his dad had died too. But she cut me off by adding, "Cute, too."

He was definitely "cute." Curly blond hair that sparkled where Jake's just _didn't,_ big green eyes and a baby-doll face. It was hard to imagine him pulling pranks on anybody. As he and Jake bumped the other kids in their group around and sat noisily at a table, though, I saw Puck flip his water glass into Jake's face with one smooth motion.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I've known Jakey and Pucky forever, though, so I know how to handle them. You don't need to worry."

Somehow, "handling" the boys sounded even more ominous than the boys themselves. "Okay," I said cautiously.

"Puck was invited to be on the Hotties, but he turned them down because he said they were preps. Here - " She gestured to another group coming in a different door, and just looking at the leader made my head spin. He was... He was flawless. Perfect. Incredible. Handsome. Heroic. I'd never believed in love at first sight, but...

"That's Will Charming," said Daphne, noticing the look on my face. "Don't be fooled by his hot body. He's really a tough pill to swallow sometimes - although he's good deep down, honest he is - "

Will puffed out his chest and tugged on his tie. "Attention! The King has arrived!"

Heads swiveled. Guys grumbled and girls swooned. I watched as Will strutted to a table in the middle of the room and ordered some girl, "Place my throne here."

She set a plush pillow on one of the seats, and Will sat down like a prince. The other boys, who I could see now were almost as hot, took their places around him. Talk about stereotypical preppy rich boys. "Wow," I said again. Love at first sight, indeed. What had I been thinking?

"Like I said. Don't be fooled. Sabrina asked him out once, and he laughed in her face."

From a girl standpoint, I could see why someone had asked him out, but from a common sense standpoint, it was dumb. I mean, sure he was hot, but once he opened his mouth it was all over. "That's awful," I said.

"Uh-huh." Daphne swiveled around in her chair. "The Good Boys should be here soon, and they'll probably come around to say hi. They're collecting money for the drama department. Hey, you should totally join our fall play! It's going to be _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ this year. Cool, huh?"

No. _Nonononono._ No plays. Never again. "I think I'll pass," I said, trying to sound casual, which of course meant I sounded like a psychopath who hasn't had her coffee yet.

"Aww, c'mon. Why not?"

"I, um, I get really bad stage fright," I lied. It was partly true. I had a fear of being on a stage if it meant being in a play. And I was _sure_ I'd forget my lines. "Thanks, though."

Daphne sighed a little. "Well, maybe you can come watch anyway."

"I'm sure we'll see way too much of each other anyway, since we're roommates and all," I said. I was trying to be positive-ish, but she furrowed her eyebrows a little bit, like she was hurt.

"Oh," she said, glancing away, "Here's Sabrina!"

Sabrina, walking towards us like a pissed-off zombie, was the night to Daphne's day. Slouched under a heavy bookbag, hair tied up haphazardly, and a resting bitch-face. "Grumpner gave us homework already," she grumbled, kicking a chair aside and plopping into it. She noticed me and, sounding uninterested, asked, "Who's this?"

"My roommate, um - " Daphne shot me an embarrassed look. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Abby." _Not Red. Never Red. Please, not Red._

"Abby. And Abby, this is Sabrina."

Sabrina grunted in acknowledgement. "Food, Daph?"

"I'll get you some when I go up," Daphne promised. She smiled at me and explained, "I'm waiting for them to finish the pufferfish salad."

"Gross," muttered Sabrina, pulling out a thick textbook and burying herself in it.

I started to worry that I'd be stuck alone with Sabrina and Daphne for the entire school year when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Daphne, Abigail!"

It was Hank, and he was smiling. Big surprise. I was beginning to think Hank was always smiling. He was flanked by a tall, dark-haired boy with a stunning grin, who was carrying a tin can. "We're collecting," he said, flashing deep dimples. "Taking money from the rich and giving it to the poor since 1166."

I stared. Eleven-sixty- _what_?

He laughed and slung an arm around Hank. "Just kidding. But we are poor as peddlers here. The drama department," he added at the look on my face. "Running outta mula."

"Care to donate?" asked Hank, as Robin held out the can with much eyebrow wiggling, winks, and nods.

"Sure," said Daphne, stuffing a dollar into the can. "I can't wait for the play! I'm really hoping to play Oberon."

The boys laughed. "Oh, Daph," said Robin, shaking his head. "Always good humor. You can't play Oberon, we need a guy for Oberon. Maybe Hank..." He glanced at Hank. "Nah, we need someone ugly. See, Daph? Another reason you can't play that part."

Daphne stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"How about Sabrina?" asked Hank. "Wanna donate?"

Sabrina didn't look up. I kind of thought she had maybe fallen asleep in her textbook.

"Brina? Hey, Sabrina!" Hank said, raising his voice. "Poke her," he said to Daphne.

"Huh? What?" said Sabrina, coming to life, a dead-roadkill look in her eyes. She eyed the collecting can. "Fine," she said. "I have a nickel."

"Every little bit counts!" chirped Robin, as Sabrina dropped her measly donation into the can. "Anyone else? How 'bout you there, Red?"

I cringed. _Oh no, it's starting. The nickname will be all over the school by tomorrow._ "Actually, I'm..."

But the words wouldn't come. They choked themselves up in my throat like peanut butter. Abby, Abigail, _anything_ but Red - but I couldn't say it. Fear, maybe, or shyness. Awkwardness, probably.

"I have a dollar," I said shamefacedly. I rooted around in my purse, pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, and stuffed it in the can. I did my best not to look at the boys. They must think I was an idiot.

What was worse, they already thought I was Red.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support, guys! I really, really appreciate it. I might not have continued this story if I hadn't gotten such a positive reaction, and that's still a possibility, so…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thanks to: OakeX, Guest, coolofthecool, DelusionalApple, LavenderMoonRose, and quillandspidle. Love you guys :)**

* * *

 **Note: None of the characters are related unless specified. GRANNY RELDA is Red's grandma and not related to the others. HANK and JAKE are brothers. SABRINA is not related to anyone. DAPHNE is not related to anyone.**

 **Let me know what pairing you want to see. RedxChio will probably show up next chapter. RedxTobias may happen if people want it. Puckabrina will likely happen if you guys want, just let me know. Other pairings… are to be revealed.**

* * *

 _ **Pixie Tricks**_ **signing out :)**


End file.
